


Tall Tales

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Robards has his say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100s prompt #463: Tall.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Tall Tales

~

“New Auror teams must bond, but they must also learn when to seek help.” Robards, looming tall over them, was pacing as he spoke. “Now, since you’re finally asking, shall I explain where you went wrong?” 

Harry nodded. 

Robards smirked. “I gave you a case you should’ve immediately rejected. Auror rules state no Auror may investigate a family member.” 

“I thought it was a test,” Malfoy muttered.

“It was. You failed.” Robards scowled. “You should’ve requested to be taken off the case. You both should.” 

Harry blinked. “I tried—”

“Not hard enough!” 

Harry cringed. Evidently they were in for it. 

~

“You set us up!” Malfoy cried. 

Robards nodded. “Get used to it. People tell tall tales, tempt you to break rules…This is real life, gentlemen. And you two enforce the laws. Know what else you both did wrong?” 

Harry swallowed hard. “We didn’t report it when we suspected shenanigans in the records room.” 

Robards nodded. “And?” 

“We didn’t report when we lost the artefact,” Malfoy mumbled. 

“And?” 

“When someone tampered with our memories,” said Harry.

Robards extracted two phials from his robes. “I have those, by the way. Continue.” 

Harry groaned. It was going to be a long day. 

~


End file.
